The Forgotten Warrior
by filipino pepe
Summary: Two worlds. One hero. Multiple enemies. Ra'zak, Dragons, Monsters, Dementors, and many more. Voldemort isn't the only problem, because Galbatorix is back. This is power. Welcome to the war.


**The Forgotten Warrior**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter or Inheritance. But, J.K. Rowling and Christopher Paolini sure do.**

 **Summary:** **Harry Potter is the twin brother of Samuel Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Under the tutelage of the legendary dragon rider Eragon Bromsson in Alagaesia, he slowly transforms into a fearsome warrior after suffering years of neglect. He maintains no contact with his family in England and hopes to spend his life in the mythical land. But with dark times ahead, can he stay unaffected?**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _It was a dark, stormy Halloween night of 31_ _st_ _October, 1981 and the four occupants of the little two-storeyed house, just off the main street of Godric's Hollow were getting ready to celebrate Halloween despite the strange and unusual silence which had permeated the land. The family of the Potters were justifiably much tensed as the prophecy of Sybill Trewlaney, a descendent of the famous and celebrated seer Cassandra Trewlaney had referred to one of their children being the 'Chosen One', someone who would lead his people towards peace. But their neighbours had no clue as to what could happen in the next few years or even in the decades to come as they had no knowledge of the strange and mysterious being called 'Magic' which some people, in anonymity, possessed. The family of the Potters were one of the many powerful families of the Wizarding folk and their skills in Battle Magic and Transfiguration were surpassed by none. This was practically the reason why Lord Voldemort, often referred to as 'You-Know-Who' had targeted them after generations of Potters had sided with the Light. You see, Lord Voldemort was a dark wizard, who believed that people with no magic, commonly referred to as 'Muggles' were better off dead, for the magic to be pure. According to him, union of a magical folk with a muggle would lead to the dilution of the magic in the offspring. But, he was, in all essence, a terrorist- someone who terrorised and threatened the people and the government to accept his demands. But despite the sheep nature of the wizarding kind, there was one wizard, who was respected even by Lord Voldemort and feared by all dark wizards, who had rallied all the light families in his struggle for peace. This wizard was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had formed a group, called the 'Order of the Phoenix' to combat and counter the Dark Lord's terror._

 _One fine day in the year 1980, Headmaster Dumbledore found himself sitting on one of the rickety old chairs of Hog's Head, a tweedy little pub in the wizarding village of Hogsmeade, interviewing Ms. Trewlaney for the post of Divination Professor, a subject he didn't put much stock in. But he had heard of the reputation of Cassandra Trewlaney and that gave a gentle push to interview her. After the first fifteen minutes, Dumbledore realised that she was nothing but a mad old bat with an underlying fraudility. He was about to politely reject her when she went into a trance and uttered the fateful prophecy, which later gave Dumbledore many sleepless nights- 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies… '._

 _Now, this prophecy paved a way to end this never ending war between the two forces. But the major catch was the fact that this referred to infants. How could Dumbledore ask the parents to endanger their children's life for a dubious prophecy? But what he had not foreseen was that, somebody had already eavesdropped upon this conversation, and seeking to better his position with the Dark Lord, gave Voldemort the information. This led to both forces attempting to know the identity of the 'Chosen One', with one attempting to protect it, while the other trying to kill it. This brings us back to the story of the Potters. Lily bore two boys- Harry and Samuel Potter, and the identity of the Chosen One was down to the two boys. Dumbledore took precautions and even cast the Fidelius to protect them at all costs._

" _Lily, we have been called for an emergency Order meeting immediately. We need to go." said James_

" _But James, we cannot leave like that. Who would take care of Harry and Samuel?" said Lily._

" _I have asked Wormtail to look after them for an hour, so relax" said James_

" _Do you think Peter could be trusted?" said Lily, wrought with anxiety over her babies._

" _I trust Peter with my life" said James and walked out of the room, displeased with his wife's paranoia._

 _Soon, Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail arrived. For some reason, he looked much tensed. He was continuously wringing his hands, and was completely on nerves. But, after ten minutes, he checked his forearm and smiled. For he was here. His Dark Lord, his Master was here._

 _A dark hooded man was seen gliding through the streets, as if he knew it like the back of his hand, and reached the home of the Potters. His servant had done a god job and now he had come to finish it. He went past the first floor and reached the room of the two infants. Now, he was in a dilemma. Who was the child of the prophecy? Was it the raven haired boy with the curious green eyes? Or was it the red haired boy with the hazel brown eyes? To dispense the doubt, he decided to kill them both. He raised his wand and shrieked 'AVADA KEDAVRA' and a bolt of green went towards the red haired boy when suddenly a colourless shield seemed to reflect it back at the Dark Lord, whose last vision before a huge blast occurred was the odd little smile of the green-eyed baby, who appeared satisfied._


End file.
